


Through the Keyhole

by Slone_Karu



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slone_Karu/pseuds/Slone_Karu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel decides to give a good show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Keyhole

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, Stargate is awesome!

That was it; Daniel was well and truly pissed off! Jack had spent the better part of the last six months flirting with him. Whenever Daniel had tried to start a conversation on actually taking it further and beginning a relationship Jack had run a mile. Using the excuse, 'I have something important to do around the mountain' was now wearing thin. Well now Daniel'd had enough. God dammit Jack was such a cock tease!

Well that was something Daniel had never thought he would call Jack, but that's what the man was; one giant cock tease. Daniel kept falling for it and he was tired of being made all hot and horny without getting any relief from the infuriating man. Jack's innuendos were down right dirty and left Daniel in no doubt about what the older man wanted.

Now Daniel was stuck here on PX3 whatever where he and Jack had nothing to do, except stare at trees and drive each other up the wall! The inhabitants of the planet had only wanted to interact with Sam, so Daniel and Jack had been returned to their rooms. Daniel had spent the morning studying the décor of the rooms from an anthropology perspective; Jack, however, had spent the entire morning staring at Daniels ass and not too covertly at that! Now Jack wouldn't even speak to him about it because they were on a mission. Apparently there was a time and place for those conversations and this wasn't it, Daniel was beginning wonder when that time and place would appear! Deciding he wasn't going to get anywhere with Jack, Daniel returned to his room to think on it.

 

**~~~~**

**  
**

Well he had thought about it, and now it was time for a bit of payback. The coast was clear, so to speak. Teal'c was with Sam as her 'official' bodyguard, and the natives on the planet considered privacy extremely important and so wouldn't even come near their rooms unless called for. It was the perfect time to put his plan into action.

He and Jack had been placed in adjoining rooms that had a large, ornate connecting door between them. While the door had a bigger than normal lock, there was no key inside it and the hole remained unblocked. Even from the other side of the room Daniel could see the light filtering through. Upon closer inspection he saw that there was a clear view into Jack's room, the man in question lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. If he could see that clearly into Jack's room, then that meant Jack would be able to see into his room!

Taking the large padded desk chair, Daniel placed it into the centre of the room. Turning it so that it faced the door, he made sure that it was in the right place and could be easily seen from the doorway.

First checking the main door was locked; Daniel unzipped his combat vest and let it fall to the floor with a loud thud. Walking over to the desk, he paused for a moment and took a deep breath to calm himself. The excitement of what he was about to do rushed through his veins straight to his cock making it firm against his thigh. Daniel needed to do this, Jack couldn't continue to tease him and now the man would get a taste of his own medicine.

Quickly Daniel removed his boots, jacket, shirt and trousers, folding them up and placing them in a neat pile on the desk. Daniel trailed one hand from his stomach down to cup his erection through his boxers. A moan escaped him as he felt the damp patch that had already formed on the cotton fabric. He pushed down the elastic waist over his cock and let the underwear fall to the floor.

Making his way over to the middle of the room, Daniel felt his rigid cock bounce in the air and gently bump against his stomach. Carefully sitting down and fixing his gaze to the connecting door Daniel willed Jack to approach and watch the performance.

Getting comfortable Daniel leant back; he gripped his cock loosely and started stroking. The movements were deliberately slow and light, aimed at keeping himself aroused for as long as possible. Soon he was groaning at the feelings flowing through his body and the thoughts running around his mind.

A change in light coming through the keyhole caught Daniel's attention; he knew Jack was there watching him. The thrill of performing for Jack exhilarated Daniel completely; he never knew he was such an exhibitionist.

Daniel increased the pressure as he stroked himself faster. He allowed his moaning to get louder with each pull and his other hand trailed over his thigh. Daniel gently drew small patterns there before tracing a line over his stomach to his chest. Long nimble fingers pulled and pinched the now sensitized nipples.

Daniel smiled at the sound of something hitting the door followed by muffled curses. Yep, Jack was definitely watching and was pressed up close by the sound of things.

Another naughty thought crossed Daniel's mind, he want to take this tease a step further. Slipping forward so that his ass was just perched on the edge of the chair Daniel spread his legs wide. Lifting them up, Daniel draped them over each of the chair's arms. He was now completely open to Jacks gaze.

This little manoeuvre caused a rather audible gasp from the other side of the door; it was followed by even more banging and cursing.

Jack's gasp sent shivers of pleasure running through Daniel, and he had to firmly grip the base of his cock to hold off the impending orgasm. While one hand held his dick, the other moved away from playing with his nipples and swiped at the swollen tip. He brought a finger to his mouth and sucked the bead of pre-come off, moaning at the taste of himself. Daniel continued to suck at the finger greedily while he resumed the stroking of his firm cock.

Removing the finger from his mouth with a pop, he reached down to his hole, brushing it gently. Panting as it contracted, Daniel pushed a finger against the muscle; he let it slide in to the knuckle and began a steady pace of thrusts. Daniel wanted to make this performance last as long as possible.

Just as Daniel had added a second finger, the door between the two rooms flew open. Jack; who had obviously been leaning against it, came tumbling through, ending up sprawled across the floor. Daniel paused and took in the scene; Jack was flushed, eyes bright. His BDU trousers were tangled round his knees and he was looking straight at Daniel.

Loosing all control, Daniel began frantically pumping his dick while fingering himself fast and deep. Panting and gasping, he arched his back, muscles tensing and came furiously over his stomach.

Relaxing back into the chair, Daniel watched Jack through heavy lidded eyes. The Colonel tried to scrabble to his feet but only succeeded in tripping over the BDU trousers that were wrapped around his legs.

When Jack finally made it to his feet, Daniel took in his appearance. Noticing that the older man had come over himself, Daniel's cock stirred once again at the realisation that his own orgasm had triggered Jack's. Looking completely embarrassed Jack pulled up his trousers; Daniel remained motionless and spread open on the chair, watching with a satisfied smile.

After a moment of observing Jack, Daniel gingerly lowered his legs and stood up, never once taking his eyes from the other mans face. Not at all bothered by his nudity after the little show he had just given; Daniel approached Jack and stopped mere inches away.

"So, you sure you don't want to have that relationship talk, Jack?"

Daniel watched as Jack swallowed, took a deep breath and then smiled.

"No need Danny. Your argument just now; it totally convinced me! Come round to my place tonight, we'll 'talk' some more!"

Daniel nodded and grinned, who said geeks couldn't outsmart Airforce Colonels!

**Author's Note:**

> Written many, many moons ago when I was a teenager!!


End file.
